Hazards are often present within many industrial environments. The hazards may be due to any of a number of different circumstances (e.g., toxic gases, explosive gases, lack of oxygen, radiation, etc.).
In most cases, the industrial environment is designed to minimize the possibility of such hazards. However, persons who work in such areas must be constantly on guard for malfunctions or other circumstances that present such hazards.
Environmental testing is often key to the protection of personnel within such areas. For example, portable (or stationary) gas detectors may detect hazardous gases and sound an alarm when such gases exceed a safety limit.
Personal protective equipment (PPE) may also be used to reduce the risks to people within such areas. Protective equipment may include special clothing and/or masks that cover the body and/or head of the individual. The PPE may include an air tank of breathable air.
While such equipment is effective, it is of little use absent proper training. However, even training may not be effective in the event of carelessness. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of protecting people in hazardous areas.